The present invention relates generally to a signal conditioning topology which is consistent with a methodology for converting multiple types of inputs including AC sensor signals to equivalent engineering units.
Although this invention is not limited to LVDTs or resolvers, these sensors will be used as examples to describe the operation and some of the benefits of the present invention. LVDTs and resolvers each generate a pair of AC sensor signals that together indicate position and/or angle. These AC sensor signals must be converted to their equivalent engineering units. The known signal conditioning methods includes separate anti-aliasing filter and demodulators for each of the AC sensor signals. This increases the cost, size and power consumption of the circuit. Additionally, any inherent variations or fluctuations between the circuits for a pair of AC sensor signals for a given sensor may introduce error into the angle calculation.